Facing Her Fear
by AberrantScript
Summary: Lori and Luna help Leni get over her fear of spiders.


**Author's Notes:**

I was challenged by Flagg to write this. Lori and Luna help Leni face her fear of spiders with love and support. Dedicated to a friend of mine that is relatively new to the loudcest world, really enjoys lesbian smut, and is an all around great person~

 _Reader be advised : _Spiders. Enough said.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018); _Burnin' Alive_ by AC/DC (1995)

* * *

FACING HER FEAR

Up in Lori and Leni's room, four girls were doing their own things. Luan stood to the side, holding her camera toward Leni's bed, a wild grin on her cheeks as she twisted her naked legs together. Luna was carrying a plastic tote over to the bed; holding it to her naked breasts. Lori was kneeling at the edge of Leni's pink bedsheets, completely nude except for a single scrunchie keeping her hair back in a ponytail.

And Leni was lying on her back, naked except for a seafoam green blindfold wrapped around her eyes. Her wrists were bound by velvet-lined cuffs, which were tied to the head of the bed. Her ankles were each tied to a bed post, spreading her wide open for Lori's unashamed view.

Leni was whimpering. " _I don't want to do it, Lori! I do-o-on't wanna!_ "

Lori bent forward, rubbing her breasts across her sister's bare thighs as she slid up her sister.

" _You know this is the only way. The therapist said you had to face your fear or you wouldn't get better._ "

Leni sniffled, her breath hitching.

" _I-I'm scared, L-Lori.._."

Lori laid one of her legs beside her sister, resting the other between Leni's parted legs. She laid down beside her, half-covering her little sister's chest with her own breasts.

" _I'm here for you, Leni._ "

Leni turned toward that voice, unable to see anything, but able to feel all of it. Her sister's hardened nipples pressing into her sensitive skin. Her sis' long legs threading with her. Lori's hand was stroking her shoulder and neck.

" _D-don't leave me, please?_ "

Lori's breath puffed on her cheek, and Leni arched toward it. A second later a pair of plump, satin lips pushed against her cheek, the corner of her mouth, her jaw, her chin... her lips~

Leni melted back into the bedsheets, instinctually opening her mouth to let her older sister's tongue dominate her with love and comfort.

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand touch her side.

"It's ok, Leni. It's just me," reassured Luna.

Leni already put her out of her mind. Lori's hand was brushing through her hair now, scratching her scalp with tiny strokes that made her sigh and moan in her sister's lips. She was feeling warm down there between her legs, and her mind was screaming at her... telling her to push into Lori's leg twined with her own. So, she did. Arching her back, she twisted her groin until her slick heat grinded into Lori's thigh and she groaned deeply. She pulled back to the bed and pushed again, harder, faster, like an addict trying to find just one more high.

Her sister's arm curled around her, giving Leni some support, while that other hand... the one in Leni's hair... drifted down her cheek, down her throat.

Leni whimpered for more as Lori's nails ran up and down her neck. She tried arching her breasts upward, trying to get Lori to stop messing around and touch her needy flesh. But Lori's own weight kept her down. When she bowed her back, her breasts grazed across Lori's, and both girls ended up moaning into the other's lips. So, Leni did it again. And again. All the while, her little groaning never stopped, and her thrusts, pussy against thigh, never ceased.

Lori moved her hand down to Leni's collarbone, splaying her fingers across the girl's heated skin. She finally ended their breathless kiss and leaned up. Her heated eyes looked down on Leni. She moved that blindfold away for a few seconds, focusing on the younger girl's swirling passion in those deep blue irises.

" _Just focus on me, and feel the passion inside you_."

Leni gulped as she felt an unseen hand wrap around her lower leg, just right above her ankle. She felt the need to whimper, but Lori's hot breath on her lips made her pause.

" _Just focus on me, and everything will be alright._ "

Lori wrapped her other hand around Leni, laying across the girl's torso, and she pressed her lips to the corner of her mouth.

" _Do you feel me?_ "

Leni nodded her head, but stopped. She could feel something else. A few somethings. Crawling up her leg. A little whine started in the back of her throat, and she tried to wiggle her leg... but Luna's hand was holding her down tight. Lori's weight on her torso made it impossible to get leverage.

" _L-L-Loriiii_..."

Lori hushed her with a kiss to the lips. She pulled back only enough to be able to speak.

" _Do you feel how excited you've made me?_ "

Leni got distracted again because that dank heat that suddenly pressed down on her upper thigh felt so much better than all those little tingling sensations down below her knee.

Lori renewed their kiss before Leni could speak again. Her eyes were wide open, in heat, in fear. Lori forgot to replace the blindfold, but it didn't matter. Her entire vision was Lori's face. Her closed eyes. Her thin nose. Her shapely eyebrows. Her golden hair pulled back, with a few wispy bangs loose and dangling onto Leni's forehead. She closed her eyes and gave herself to the scent of her sister. To the taste of her sweet lips. To the warmth of her body on her, her burning sex on her thigh. To the feeling of Lori's hands on her back, holding her close. It all cascaded her senses. It made her delirious.

She could feel her own heart racing. The blood pounded in her ears. The sound of her sister's little moans, of their tongues and lips melding together like blazing steel, made her core twitch with need.

She gasped as those little tingling itches moved to her thighs. Dozens of pinprick touches, up and down one leg... and now her other leg. Two strong hands kept her ankles fastened to the bed, but she no longer wanted to jerk her legs up to her chest.

It was easy to imagine those as Lori's hair, dancing up her inner thigh. It was easy imagining that was Lori's gentle fingers pushing through her delicate curls on her pubic mound.

As Lori held her close and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until Leni couldn't breathe or think straight; until all she could feel were her sister's mouth and body on hers, holding her down, holding her close... Leni felt nothing but safety.

She felt her sister twitch on top of her. She heard Lori gasp into her mouth.

Leni blinked her eyes open and caught the faintest sight of something with eight furry legs peeking over Lori's shoulder before it turned to crawl down her older sister's back. And before Leni could even think to scream, Lori humped her sex onto her leg, and she cried out. The noise alone set Leni on fire, flooding her mind with lust until her vision blurred at the edges, until the only thing she cared about was Lori.

Leni's body was melting into the sheets, her hips moving with her sister's. She could feel those little touches all over her now. Everywhere her sister wasn't. She could feel them on her legs and her hips, and she kept still because... even if only subconsciously, she knew moving would be a bad thing.

Those hands let her legs go, and Leni felt confused for only a second before she heard it.

Luna knelt at the edge of the bed, leaning over her sisters' twined legs and she looked at all the little things crawling up and down them. Her piercing brown eyes looked up to see how Lori's ass moved with each little thrust she made into Leni's leg; at how their chests were pressed tightly together, their mouths battling each other with a hungry need.

And she felt her own burning desire boiling up inside her chest. It moved her forward.

Leni moaned as she felt a weight settle on the leg that Lori wasn't using; another slick heat sliding across her calf for just a few seconds before it lifted up. And she knew Luna was arching forward, with her ass in the air, without even seeing it.

Only a second later, she felt her sister's lips press on her thigh; her hands pressed down on her stomach. Ten little nails grazed her sensitive skin, raking down her abdomen, into her curls, before going back up... and doing it all over again.

Leni cried out as she felt Luna's lips draw a fiery line across her leg, pressing harder into her inner thigh...

Between every kiss, Luna gasped for air and released her breath in a sultry song.

" _Burnin' alive_."

Hot breath on her leg. Lips only an inch from her sex. A nose pressing into her curls.

" _Set my soul on fire_."

A tongue raked up her wet slit and Leni spasmed into Lori's body, crying out into her lips.

Fingers raked up her ribs. A hand cupped her breast, squeezed her fullness. A thumb and finger tweaked her nipple.

" _Runnin' with a gun_."

Two lips pressed on her lips, pushing into her, parting open... A tongue dipped into her heat and Leni cried out again, a surge of pleasure striking her core like a hammer and anvil.

" _This place is gonna burn._ "

Leni opened her eyes again and she could see one of those things in Lori's hair, but her eyes closed once again as she let her head drop back to the sheets.

Lori's lips separated from hers with a wet plop, and her own head hid in the curve of her younger sister's neck.

" _No firewater_..."

The girls moaned and humped into their sister; as Luna's tongue ravished Leni's pussy, and her stray hand dipped into Lori's heat to stroke her walls like stirring a pot of lava.

"... _or novocaine_."

Lori's lips pressed to her sister's neck, her teeth grazing her skin before replacing them with her tongue.

" _No thunderstorm_..."

Leni tried to break loose from her handcuffs to hold onto Lori. But the more she struggled, the harder Luna's hand pressed into her stomach to keep her still. That ever-present tongue danced across her slit like a waltzing couple; it dipped into her core like one partner lowering the over by their back, looking into their eyes.

"... _no John Wayne_."

" _L-Len-i... a-ha_ ," Lori tried, a moan overcoming her speech for a moment. " _W-what do you feel?_ "

" _No kids to rock_..."

Leni focused on it. She tried. She failed. It was too much. So much heat. So much fire in her body...

"... _nowhere to run_."

Those tingly feelings were gone now. She couldn't feel them. It was just her two sisters. Their hands. Their bodies pressed warmly to hers. And a deep, boiling ache in her loins that grew with every flick of Luna's tongue.

" _So watch out cause this place is gonna burn~_ "

Lori's lips pressed into Leni's neck again. Her voice, silky and warm, caressed her skin.

" _Leni... how are you feeling?_ "

" _Burnin' alive_."

Leni couldn't think straight enough to answer.

" _Burnin' alive._ "

Lori's lips fell upon her neck again. Her tongue preyed upon Leni's slender throat like a ravenous predator. Luna's teeth grazed her lips; her mouth applied a gentle suction before her tongue ravished her once again.

" _Burnin' alive!_ "

Leni's fingers twitched above the cuffs. Her legs trembles beneath her sisters. Her heart skipped and raced and tried to keep up with her lust. Her lungs labored to give her enough air; but was unable to keep up with her gasping moans. Her neck arched back as her lips parted. Lori's hungry mouth feasted on her neck as she cried out her pleasure.

" _Burnin' alive!_ "

" _L-Lori...!_ " her scratchy voice finally started. " _Ah, I-I'm...!_ "

" _Burnin' alive...!_ "

Luna's tongue flicked her clit before thrusting into her wet core once again. Lori's lips brushed her chin before walking over to her lips with a sultry smugness to their demand.

" _What is it, Leni?_ "

Leni cried out as her sisters tore down her fears, her senses, her sanity with just a handful of kisses and a few well-placed flicks of their tongues.

" _I'm burning alive!_ " she cried out in time with Luna.

Her body seized with pleasure. Her mind burst with lust. Like a firecracker dropped on the ground, she exploded into a billion tiny pieces. In an instant her body arched into her sisters, begging them to prolong her orgasm. In the next, she fell to the sheets... a sweaty, tired mess of love hormones.

Lori's hand pushed her bangs up and out of the way. Her lips pressed down to Leni's exposed forehead.

"I'm proud of you."

She smiled and laid her head down beside her sister's.

Both girls trembled as Luna ran a dry cloth over their bodies.

When Luna made it to Leni's neck and shoulders, she leaned down and kissed the girl's cheek.

"I'm proud of you, too, sis."

The moments drifted away in relaxing silence as Luna continued her song in a rhythmic hum.

Eventually, Leni had to speak up.

"W-what about those... y'know... _things_... I don't f-feel them anymore."

Luna chuckled as Lori and Leni turned to look at her.

"Oh, they ran off a long time ago. You scared them nearly to death, Leni."

The girl's eyes grew wide and innocent. She blinked them curiously.

" _Me?_ What did I do?"

Luna laid her palm on the girl's hip, and instantly Leni whimpered and bowed her back to get closer. She chuckled as she moved to cup her sister's chin in her hand.

"To put it simply, you're a freak in the sheets~"

A hot blush exploded over Leni's cheeks, but her wanton moan as Luna's tongue entered her mouth made her forget all about it.

Just like with her fear of spiders, her sisters' warm bodies melded across her senses once again, renewing her passion until she forgot about everything in the world but them... their tongues... their hands... their bodies wrapped around her like a blanket of embers.

As it turned out, all she needed to face her fears was the love and support of her sisters.

* * *

By herself, the carpet drenched in girl cum, Luan's wide, burning eyes looked on as Lori and Leni pressed Luna down to the sheets... as Lori straddled the younger girl's shoulders and cried out as she fucked her sister's mouth... as Leni lifted Luna's leg and scissored their sexes together, running her lips up the girl's leg.

She couldn't fucking believe it... that watching a girl be covered by spiders could turn you on. And she even had the footage for it, too!

Just wait until that horror writer in NY gets a load of this shit!


End file.
